Saved from Scrap (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Saved from Scrap from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Sir Topham Hatt work his engines hard, but they are very proud and he calls them really useful. Edward: Starlight, Cozy Glow, and I are going to Scrapyard today. Thomas the Tank Engine: What, already!? You're not that old, Edward. What would Starlight and Cozy do without you? Twilight Sparkle: Have fun, You three! Gallus: Watch out for the smelters yard! Thomas, Twilight, and Gallus were only teasing. The scrapyard is full of rusty old parts and machinery, they're broken into pieces, loaded into cars, and Edward pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Edward, Starlgiht Glimmer, and Cozy Glow in the yard, it was a traction engine. Edward: Hello. You're not broken and rusty, what are you doing here? Trevor: I'm Trevor. They are going to break me up next week. Edward: What a shame. Starlgiht Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer, and this is Edward and Cozy Glow. Trevor: Pleasure to meet you three, Starlight. My driver says I need some paint, polish and oil to be good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. Edward: (snorted) People says I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Sir Topham Hatt says I'm a useful engine with Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow's help. What work did you do? Starlight Glimmer: Please tell us. Cozy Glow: Starlight and I want to hear from you, Trevor. Trevor: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We fresh corn, pull logs, and lots of other work. The children loved to us. Trevor shuts his eyes remembering. Trevor: Oh yes, I like children. Cozy Glow: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: Me three. Edward set off for the station. Edward: Broken up, what a shame! Broken up, what a shame! We must help Trevor! We must! Starlight Glimmer: And we will, Edward. He thought of all his friends who liked engines, but strangely, non of them would have room for a traction engine at home. Edward: (hissing) It's a shame! It's a shame! Cozy Glow: I know it is, Edward. Then, Edward had an idea. Edward: (whistled) Why didn't I think of him before!? Starlight Glimmer: Great idea. There on the platform was the very person. The Vicar of Wellsworth: Hello, Edward, you, Starlight, and Cozy looked upset. (to the driver) What's the matter, Charlie? Charlie the Driver: There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Vicar. He'll be broken up next week, Jem Cole says he never drove a better engine. Edward: Do save him, Sir. Starlight Glimmer: He saws wood and gives children rides. Cozy Glow: Is there anyway to make Trevor useful enough for the job? The Vicar of Wellsworth: We'll see. Jem Cole came on Saturday. Jem Cole: The reverend's coming to see you, Trevor, maybe he'll buy you. Trevor: Do you think he will? Jem Cole: He will when I've lit your fire and cleaned you up, Cozy got premission from Starlight to keep you company. The vicar, his two boys, and Cozy arrived that evening, Trevor hadn't felt so happy for months, he chuffered about the yard. The Vicar: Show your paces, Trevor. Cozy Glow: The children will amaze at you. Trevor: I hope you're right, Cozy. Later, he came out of the office smiling. The Vicar: I've got him cheap, Jem! Cheap! Jem Cole: (cried) Did ya hear that, Trevor? The reverend saved you, and you'll live at the vicarage now! And best of all, Cozy Glow was granted permission to keep you company again anytime she pleases. Cozy Glow: That means we're gonna be working together at the vicarage sometime soon, Trevor! Trevor: (whistled happily) Now, Trevor's home is in the vicarage orchard and he sees Edward, Starlgiht, and Cozy every day. Cozy Glow: (as Edward whistled) Hi, Trevor! His paint spotless and his brass shines like gold, Trevor likes his work, but his happiness day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children along with Cozy Glow. Cozy Glow: Onward, Trevor! Long afterward, you'll see him shut his eyes remembering. Trevor: (whispering happily) I like children. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225